


Break The Spirit

by Ethicia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bond Breaking, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Physical Abuse, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethicia/pseuds/Ethicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage is Derek Hales mate, they seemed to be doing fine until an ugly turn in their relationship happened and their in desperate need to save their bond from breaking, and tearing them apart.</p>
<p>Bad at description please read its a great story (warning for abuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Spirit

Sage walked up to the newly rebuilt house of the hales that she now shared with Derek, with groceries in hand, she was very excited for tonight because the pack was coming over for dinner and movies for a 'pack meeting' a much needed bonding time for everyone, the house getting way to lonely lately

She walked through the door and turned the corner when she saw derek standing in the living room she gasped surprised at him being home so early, "oh, hey babe good your home you wanna help me bring these in." Gesturing to the bags.

"Where were you?" He asked his shoulders tense and eyes piercing

Her heart started beating faster at the look on his face

"At the store I had to get a few things for the the pack meeting tonight, I already told you that before I left,"  
Voice getting a little more shaky as he crowded my space.

 

"I told you to be home at 6," he all but growled "it's 6:40"

She looked around desperate to have one of the pack member pop out, but of course no one in sight.

She smiled nervously, "you know the traffic downtown is always busy around this time," she shuffled away from him wanting to move past him to the kitchen, "now come on help me put these groceries away.." His hand reached out and grabbed her arm roughly making her drop the bags, and hauled her back towards him so their face to face.

She whimpered loudly as he growled, his hot breath on her face 

"don't you fucking lie to me sage, you smell like argent!" He all but growled his eyes turning a blood red.

She tried to cower away from him as much as she could she felt the hot wave of panic and fear, her breathing was more like panting 

"I-I bumped into him and Allison at the store and we talked that's it, I swear to god Derek that's it!" She all but cried trying to break free from his hold. It was the truth they did bump into each other at the store chatting for a bit then going their separate ways, Allison and Scott were no longer dating but we still had a truce with her and her father, but Derek still had a lot of issues with them despite the truce.

Then out of no where he pushed her back into the wall and punched her full force in the face. 

She cried and fell the floor in a heap covering her now bruised face. She was shaking with fear as he towered over her and walked around her body until he kicked her directly in the rib causing her to cry out,

"Next time you see them you don't fucking talk to them you hear me!" He all but yelled, "do you understand!" Crowding down over her and grabbing her face making her look directly at him, 

"Yes! I'm sorry, I'm sorry it won't happen again. I'm sorry."  
He let go of her face and stood and said, "your fucking worthless!" And walked away, she waited a good ten minutes of staying perfectly still to get up on shaky legs.

She cried, hard, trying not to let the sobs escape her mouth in fear he would come back and beat her more, he only got more angry when she cried.

She put the bags of groceries away, tears still rolling down her face uncontrollably, she then locked herself into the bathroom down the hall and slid down the wall to the floor, a wave of depression hitting right in the gut

She felt worthless, he didn't need to say It to her constantly, she couldn't do anything right by him, her mate was constantly angry and upset with her.

shes lucky he only stopped with a punch and a kick, it usually resulted in a lot worse than that. This has been going on for a few months now. 

In their relationship he progressively got more and more violent with her over the little things, she try's, god does she try but it only seems to make things worse.

She gets up slowly, her heart rate hasn't slowed since, she feels she's on the verge of a panick attack, 

She tries to breath but it just gets harder she grips the counter trying to control her self after a couple minutes of trying to control her breathing she opens her eyes and faces the mirror and of course doesn't like what she sees,

A huge bruise forming just below her eye, and her eyes pink and swollen from crying

She cleans her self up as best as she can but she's gonna need a lot more to cover that bruise.

She walks out of the bathroom

And into the kitchen to start on dinner the pack will be here in an hour and she's making Alfredo and garlic bread, she's almost done with everything when she hears the cars pulling up to the house,

She then panics, she hurries upstairs to hers and Derek's room to cover her bruise with foundation. 

she walks in and sees Derek on the bed with a book in his hands and he doesn't look up just keeps on reading, she hurries to the bathroom and quickly dabs the bruise with her foundation and when she's done she heads for the living room where she can hear that the pack is already settled. 

She walks out of the bathroom and Derek is on her in a second crowding her against the wall.

She panics and avoids his angry gaze at her, she begins to breath fast, "try not to make a fool of yourself again tonight." He says with an annoyed angry tone.

My throat closes up an all I can do is nod, again willing the tears to stay back, the verbal abuse was worse to me that the physical, he really knows how to make you feel like shit.

He then backs away and heads down stairs, I follow trying to will my heart to slow down and begin to act happy I'm front of the pack. Just like I always do after this happens.


End file.
